


ML Tumblr Inspired

by wujinxian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Reveal, ml next gen, ryuusadesu, toriitorii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujinxian/pseuds/wujinxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ML works based off of Tumblr Fan Art or prompts.</p><p>Stories are not necessarily related to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butt the Puns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by toriitorii's original characters. (I love her art so much.) Specifically this post: [ x ](http://toriitorii.tumblr.com/post/140822374916/i-might-have-missed-something-but-do-adrien)
> 
> Emma meets her parents after an akuma attack.
> 
> [Art!!](http://toriitorii.tumblr.com/post/141182461121/cutie-babies-handled-their-first-akuma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't actually know Swedish or French. Please correct me if I did not do correct things. 
> 
> Also, I'm bad at puns. So obligatory butt pun. (^_^")

"Bien joués!"

"Välspelat!"

The two girls giggled after their fist bump. Emma/Chat Noir was about to say goodbye to her Lady when she felt eyes staring at the back of her neck. It was a familiar feeling, like when one of her parents caught her doing something wrong. Instinctually, she hunched a little and turned slowly around when she saw none other than her parents staring at her. She gulped.

Her father had a frown on his face, his arms crossed, and his foot tapping impatiently. Her mother had an awkward smile and a hand on her husband's shoulder. Emma felt her a stone drop into the pit of her stomach. Her first day as Chat Noir and her cover was blown already.

"I am so disappointed in you, petit chaton! A whole battle and not even one pun?" her father groaned and threw his hands in the air. 

"Now, now, Adrien. Not every Chat Noir has the need to make horrible puns," her mother tried to comfort him. "What my dear husband means to say is: you two did a great job cleaning up that akuma. We're happy that Paris has her superheroes back." Her bright smile confused Emma. Weren't they going to lecture her about being Chat Noir?

"Yea, sure, they did fine, but puns!" her father quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Part of the fun of being Chat Noir is the puns!" 

"Um, sorry?" Emma tried, still not completely sure what to say. The look in Adrien's eyes told her she had disappointed him yet again. He seemed to give up and suddenly looked very much like a sad cat, droopy ears and all. "Wait, I know. I... a-paw-logize?" Her words did the trick and he perked right back up. Meanwhile, Marinette groaned. Emma glanced at Ladybug. The poor girl looked so confused about the whole exchange. 

"Anyways," Marinette interjected. "What we really wanted to say was that your teamwork was excellent for your first fight, maybe even better than the previous Chat Noir and Ladybug during thier first battle. But you could still use some work. We would be glad to mentor you if you would accept our help." 

"You?" Emma gaped. What could her parents possibly know about Chat Noir and Ladybug?

"Verkligen?" Ladybug gushed. "I would be so happy to learn from the old Chat and Ladybug!" 

"Oh no, we're not them," Emma's mother laughed awkwardly. She waved her hand in the air as if waving away the idea. "We were just... very close friends." Emma watched her father nod a little too enthusiastically, in her opinion. 

"But don't worry, we'll be watching your progress," he said. 

"And might I suggest a weekly patrol? It may allow you to get to know each other better, which will benefit you both next time you go up against an akuma." Emma nodded. Her parents words seemed to make sense; she would just need her Lady to approve of it.

"Ja! What a great idea, don't you think, katt?" 

Two simultaneous beepings interrupted her response.

"Well, you two better get out of here, or we'll all find out who you are!" Adrien winked at the two girls. He and his wife turned away from them as if nothing had happened and went home.

~~~

Emma's transformation released right as she jumped into her bedroom. Plagg flew through the air and landed with a plop on her bed.

"Plagg! Do you think they recognized me?" 

"Not a chance. Those two are so dense, it took them years to find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir were."

"You knew my parents?"

"I know a lot of people, kid. You don't get to be 5000 years old without knowing people. Now get me some camembert or let me sleep. Or both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, JuppiUniverse for helping me fix the Swedish! :D


	2. The Most Important Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by toriitorii and their original characters. Specifically this post: [ x ](http://toriitorii.tumblr.com/post/140822374916/i-might-have-missed-something-but-do-adrien)
> 
> In which Adrien gives Chat Noir some love advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes out to Adrien in this. I tried my best but I have never actually experienced her feelings. I've never had someone come out to me. I tried. Please tell me if there's a way I could improve this.

Adrien was settled up against a chimney waiting for Chat Noir to return. He could see her shadow jumping from rooftop to rooftop until finally she landed quietly a few meters away from him. 

"Two minutes and fourteen seconds. Not your best time. What's going on?" 

"Nothing," she said defensively. "Nothing you would understand anyways." 

"Try me." Emma sighed. Her father didn't know she was Chat Noir so maybe she could tell him everything. Plus, if she told him everything now, then she could gauge whether or not to tell him as Emma. 

"Fine. I'm a lesbian," she paused. He nodded and gestured for her to go on. "And I'm pretty sure that the girl I like, AKA Ladybug, is straight. I'm also 90% sure she has a crush on my brother."

"I see. I know what that's like. Well, not being a lesbian. Loving someone who doesn't seem to love you back. It's hard."

"What would you know? You and Marinette have always been in love."

"Always? In some ways. It's not so clear if you knew the whole story. We always loved a part of each other. But not in love." Emma frowned. That didn't sound like her parents, who were constantly doting on each other. They incessantly flirted with each other. Sometimes it was cute, but it was mostly disgusting, almost to the point of nauseating. Adrien called her name, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"It's hard, unrequited love. But the one thing you must always remember is to never force your love on the other person. And to know when it's time to move on. Respect her and what she wants. That's the most important thing."

Respect. Her parents definitely had a lot of that. They considered each other equals, they gave each other space. Anyone could see that their whole relationship was built on respect. Emma nodded in agreement and understanding and they fell into silence.

"You know, you remind me of someone," Adrien said after a few moments. Emma's ears perked up at that. "My daughter. The two of you are alike in so many ways. And I'm sure that your parents will love you just as much as I love her. To me, it's not her sexuality that is the most important thing. It's her kindness, her intelligence, her strength. Those are the qualities that make me the most proud."

"Really?"

"Really," Adrien nodded and Emma hugged him, feeling all her anxieties wash away.

"Thank you."

~~~ 

"You're right, Plagg. My father is really dense."


	3. Earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [ post](http://mayday-daywalker.tumblr.com/post/142448796017/its-hard-to-give-jewelry-as-gifts-sometimes) by mayday-daywalker

She looked different today. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't her hair. Her outfit was the same as always. What was it?

"Chat? Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" she asked him worriedly. She patted her face, her hair, looking for something amiss. 

"No, My Lady, but there is something different about you. I just can't figure out what," he responded with a sigh and looked away from her. 

"Um, maybe it's these?" She showed him one of her ears and he realized that there were now two piercings there: a dangling sakura flower and her ladybug earring. The flower looked exactly like the one he had given Marinette two weeks before. 

"Yes, that's it! Wow, they really suit you!"

"Thanks," she blushed. He loved seeing that expression on her face. Her grin could stop his heart. He could die right now and be happy because of her smile. "A guy I like at school gave them to me. But it took a while to convince my parents to let me get a second piercing. I guess you're the first person to see me wear them!"

"Well, he certainly has great taste. I gave a good friend the same pair but I haven't seen her wear them yet. I hope she likes them."

"Of course, she'd like them! These earrings were perfectly designed. Not too long and just the perfect size. The color isn't too striking so it won't off balance her regular clothing yet it's just colorful enough to be eye catching. Whoever made these knew what they were doing," she expressed passionately. There was a fire in her eyes that he recognized but couldn't place. 

"I didn't know My Lady knew so much about fashion," he teased her. 

"Well, I have to if I want to be a famous designer like Gabriel Agreste! His name is known all over the world. I could only hope to have as much prestige as he does," she sighed happily. 

"I'll be sure to remember that then. What do you say: one more lap and we end our patrol?"

"Race you."

———————————————

"A-Adrien!" He turned his head towards the voice and saw Marinette waving shyly at him. 

"Hey, Marinette. You seem different today," he commented. Her blush deepened.

"A-ah, yeah, look," she stuttered and pointed at her ear. He saw there the earring he had given her along with her usual black piercing. "Sorry, I couldn't wear them sooner. My regular earrings are really special to me so I couldn't take them out. My parents finally let me get another piercing!"

"They look great on you," he breathed. Was he falling in love? He couldn't be, he loved Ladybug. But oh, the way she smiled at him made his heart beat so fast. His palms grew sweaty and his face was hot. Perhaps this was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to draw again lol. It wasn't horrible! I was also tracing a photo though ahaha... This [one](http://cliqueimg.com/cache/posts/img/uploads/current/images/0/64/796/main.original.640x0c.jpg) to be precise.


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a reveal drabble based off [ryuusadesu's art](http://ryuusadesu.tumblr.com/post/164089226770/all-right-my-guys-i-felt-really-bad-leaving-on)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am grateful for all of ryuusadesu's contributions to the fandom. This is based off her art found [here](http://ryuusadesu.tumblr.com/post/164089226770/all-right-my-guys-i-felt-really-bad-leaving-on).

This was it. The war was over. It was inevitable that they would go back to their lives as ordinary teenagers. The simultaneous beeping of their miraculouses broke through their reverie. Ladybug looked at him with teary eyes. Her lips spoke their farewell, but Adrien couldn’t hear them over the voice in his head telling him that this was his last chance to tell her how he felt. She started to turn away from him, and he was reaching out for her before he knew it.

“Please, my Lady, wait!” She stopped. Time stopped. “I love you. I have always loved you. From the instant we met and until now, I have loved you.” A pause, a breath. This was the moment before a heart broke or soared. 

“Would you love me if I wasn’t Ladybug? Would you even talk to me?” Her voice trembled with sadness or perhaps fear. 

“Of course!” 

She turned to face him.

“Marinette… My name…is Marinette.” She blushed furiously, but it was half hidden by her mask.

“Marinette? It’s me, Adrien!” His heart thundered in his chest, filling his body with adrenaline.

“A-A-A-Adrien?!” she gasped. “I’m in love with Chat Noir?!” He couldn’t believe his ears. 

“What was that, princess?” He sidled up to her and grinned smugly. Their miraculouses beeped again – their final warning.

“N-n-n-nothing! I have to go!” She tried to make her escape again, but he grabbed her hand.

“Would you be opposed to a farewell kiss before you go?”

“No! I mean, yes! N-not entirely?” She hesitated and looked around worriedly, but it was only the two of them left in the villain’s lair.

“I love you, Marinette.” It seemed to be all the assurance she needed to hear. Next, she was kissing him, and he was kissing her, and even their detransformations couldn’t steal away the joy and relief of the moment. 

They broke away to breathe and look at each other, finally without masks. They were both ready for graduation, wearing their formal clothes. They laughed at the normalness of it all.

“I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“And I love you, Adrien Agreste.”


End file.
